The Bus
by pearline
Summary: A lonely girl waiting for someone to step in the bus. She is only waiting for the certain 'him'. AU Oneshot


_This is something that popped into my head while sitting in the bus on the way home. I had Miss Invisible (Marié Digby's song) ringing in my head and I saw a guy who I knew once (he worked with me for two weeks one summer). The idea pleased my hopeless romantic mind and I wrote this in about two hours. I hope you enjoy it!__

* * *

_

**The Bus**

She always sat by the window one seat from the back door. Even though it looked like the things happening outside the window interested her, she only saw blur with her blue eyes. But it was when the bus stopped and someone stepped in that she raised her gaze and with a slight disappointment turned her gaze away again, sighing. It wasn't him. It almost never was.

Sometimes after raising her gaze her eyes widened, she blushed and lowered her head, but now smiling a small smile. She didn't want him to know that she looked at him, waited for him. She knew that he didn't know her and they had never met anywhere else that in the bus. But when he sometimes sat near her, she knew the small smile would keep her face lit for the entire day.

* * *

Seasons changed. Half a year, every single day of the week and every week of the month she waited for him to hop on the bus. Deep in her heart she hoped for him to notice her one day, but didn't lose faith, even though he never even glanced at her. Still she never lost hope.

And on the best days, he sat next to her in the full bus.

* * *

One day in April, it was raining. The water was pouring down from the sky and it happened that she didn't remember to bring her umbrella. She had a ten minute walk home from the bus stop and she knew she'd be soaking wet. She also had a feeble immune system and without any protection from the rain she just knew she'd be sick the following day.

The ride on the bus seemed like forever while she waited for her stop. She didn't even notice him getting on, so depressed she was. Before her stop she pressed the button, stood up and waited on the hallway for the car to stop. When the doors eventually opened, she closed her eyes, lifted up the hood of her non-waterproof jacket and exited the bus with a sigh.

She gave up. It was no use in running, she'd get wet and sick anyway. She just walked slowly, looking down and sighing every once in a while. She heard the bus slowly getting farther away… and stop. Some passenger must have changed their mind about getting off. She ignored the fact and just walked.

Suddenly the rain halted. It didn't pour on her anymore, but the drops still fell to the ground in front of her. Glancing up she noted a pale blue umbrella above her head and after turning around saw who was holding it up. Her sapphire eyes met his deep blue ones and neither of them could say anything. She even halted her breath for a moment.

Breaking the silence she coughed loudly and had the gaze broken. The sudden sound startled even him and he felt bad for not saving her from the rain earlier. She regained her normal pace of breathing.

"I… I just… wanted to make sure you don't get wet…" he whispered and looked a bit like he was ashamed of himself. He continued.

"You looked so… sad… all wet and small. And alone… You always look alone, sitting all by yourself." he now glanced at her quickly and took a step closer to prevent himself getting soaked.

"I thought you didn't see me… I thought it was only me who…" she spoke but lost her voice in the end.

"Who?" he asked.

"Who was waiting" she then miraculously gained confidence and confessed everything. She spoke at a speed that amazed even herself. " Every day I waited for you to come and when you sat next to me I smiled the whole day after that and… and…" then she sneezed.

He let out a small laugh.

"Let's get you dried up" he said and smiled while taking her small hand in his.

* * *

The next day, in an almost empty bus, he came and sat next to her.

_Well, it's short I know, but I still hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
